Elemental Siblings
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Katie and the boys were brothers and sisters that were separated at birth by their parents to have their destines changed from what they were supposed to be. When special circumstances bring them together will they find out what there destines are and be able to stop the threat looming their humble town?
1. Chapter 1 Seperation

**Chapter 1**

Sherwood Minnesota. A town where not really much happens here. Everybody knew everybody and they all lived in harmony. That was until five special siblings were born. These five siblings possessed the powers of the five elements. Fire, Water, Air, Wind, Earth and Ice. Kendall Knight, James Knight, Carlos Knight, Logan Knight and Katie Knight. Kendall held Fire. James held Water. Carlos held Earth. Logan held Air. Katie held Ice. On all the kids arms had their birthmark representing their element. Kendall's was a spark of fire. James was a raindrop. Carlos' was one of the earth. Logan's was a wind current. And Katie's was a snowflake.

Their parents Jennifer and John Knight knew about their powers on the day they were all born. She sensed that they all held a special bond and that when all their powers were combined it would bring chaos if they were ever stolen. She read in the history book from the castle's library that a threat would soon come to the town and take the elemental siblings powers and use it to take over and her and her husband fearing that the threat would try to steal her kids powers and harm them and bring destruction throughout the town decided to separate them all.

She only kept baby Kendall and she put the rest up for adoption. Her and her husband got in the car and drove to the adoption center. Mrs. Knight got out with the four baskets in her hands and walked up the steps to the door of the center.

She put the baskets down and put name cards in each one so they knew what the baby's names were at least.

She walked quickly back inside the car. John drove them back to the castle with Jennifer holding a sleepy baby Kendall in her arms. They arrived back at the palace and Jennifer made her way up to her bedroom to put a sleepy Kendall to bed in his crib. She placed Kendall gently down and tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

Mrs. Knight watched as baby Kendall fell asleep soundly.

"_I'm sorry Kendall about all of this but_ _maybe one__ day you'll understand why_" Mrs. Knight thought sadly while looking at baby Kendall. She was starting to feel guilty about what she did.

John heard his wife's crying noises and came into her bedroom.

He walked over to where Jennifer was and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was her husband.

Mrs. Knight quickly wiped her tears away.

"Oh hey I thought you were asleep" Mrs. Knight said.

"I was going to sleep but I heard you crying. Why are you crying?" John asked worried.

"I feel guilty about this" Mrs. Knight said.

"I understand but we had to do this for their protection" John said to make Jennifer see what they did was for their own good.

"Yeah but what if once Kendall's old enough and finds out about this what will we say?" Mrs. Knight asks.

"We'll worry about that later. Now go to sleep" John says and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Okay" Mrs. Knight says.

John leaves her bedroom and Mrs. Knight gets in to bed. She then fell asleep soundly.

(The next morning at the adoption center)

One of the nurses opened up the door and saw four baskets at the doorstep.

She picked them up and said, "Guess we have some new little ones here today. Don't worry you'll all find a good home" and then went inside.

She took the babies to the back of the center and put them in their containers with putting the name cards in the proper container of each baby.

The nurse then walked back to the front of the center and saw four couples waiting.

The Whitman's, the Diamond's, the Garcia's and the Mitchell's.

"We got some new babies in today, come and see" The nurse and motioned for all the couples to follow her to the back of the center. The couples followed the nurse to the back where they were stopped by a wall with a glass window which showed where the babies were sleeping.

The nurse stood next to Mrs. Diamond and told her, "Those four babies in the second row in the middle are the new ones" and pointed them out on the window.

Mrs. Diamond's eyes were glued to the boy with hazel eyes.

"Him! Him I want him! He'll be perfect" Mrs. Diamond exclaimed and pointed to the nurse which baby she wanted. The nurse nodded and went inside to get baby James. She brought baby James out and handed it to Mrs. Diamond.

"Just fill out some papers and then you can take James home" The nurse said.

Mrs. Diamond nodded and followed the nurse out to the front. The nurse went over to her desk and picked up a small stack of papers. She walked back to Mrs. Diamond and handed them to her with a pen.

She took the papers from the nurse and sat down and started to fill them out. The nurse went back to the other couples to see what babies they wanted. Mrs. Whitman picked Katie. Mrs. Mitchell picked Logan. Mrs. Garcia picked Carlos. The nurse handed each baby to their respective couple and told all of them to fill out some papers and they'd be allowed to take the baby home.

The nurse led them all back to the front and handed each couple a small stack of papers to fill out. Each couple took the papers and started to fill them out. Ten minutes later all the papers were filled and the nurse collected them.

"You can all take the babies home" The nurse said and then all the couples walked out of the adoption center with their new babies.

All of the couples drove back to their houses. Mrs. Diamond entered her house holding baby James high in the air giving a tour of house.

"This is your new house James. You'll like it here" Brooke said with a smile.

Baby James blinked and then yawned.

"Guess somebody's tired. It's time for a nap" Brooke said sweetly. Mrs. Diamond walked up the stairs and then entered her bedroom. She later baby James down in the crib and tucked him in with a blanket.

James was settling down when suddenly a burst of water came out of nowhere from James' hands. His mother saw water come from James hands and was astonished.

"You..You made water come out of your hands? Your a special kid. To protect you, you can never find out about your powers" Mrs. Diamond said to baby James.

Right now at the moment unknowingly this was the exact same thing going on at the mothers houses. They all discovered their kids powers and they were special. They all said the same thing to their kids that they can never find out about there powers or it would lead to chaos.

(Back at the castle)

Although she felt guilty about it she felt that this was the right decision about the kids

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked my first supernatural and fantasy story! This was my first time doing a supernatural fantasy story so I'd love to hear what you thought of it! This was all the background information on how and why they were all seperated. In the next chapter you guys will see how Katie meets and Kendall and this weird feeling she gets from him.**


	2. Chapter 2 Katie Meets Kendall

**Chapter 2**

14 years passed and Katie was now 14 and the boys were 16. Katie was in her bedroom packing her bookbag for the first day of school. She had a purple book af with pink flowers all over it and a pink star on the center pocket on the front. Ten minutes later all her packing was done.

Katie put her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a pink t-shirt with purple stripes, purple pants and purple ballet flats.

She walked out of her bedroom with her bookbag ready to go. She walked into the kitchen to see her mom making breakfast for her dad.

"Hey mom I'm ready" Katie tells her.

"Awesone sweetie but don't you want to stay for breakfast?" Serena asks her daughter.

"No mom it's okay I want to get to school a bit early today" Katie says rejecting the option to join her mom for breakfast.

"It's okay sweetie it's fine. Have a awesome first day" Serena said to her daughter and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I will. Bye!" Katie said smiling and waved 'Bye' at her mom while heading now out the door.

"Bye Katie" Serena waved to her daughter back. Once Katie started walking down the street she closed the door. Since the school was close to their house Katie's mom decided that she could walk to school now that she was old enough and it'd be quicker then driving.

* * *

><p><em>Katie POV <em>

I was walking for the first time to school by my self since I was old enough now and mom gave me permission. The school was located on 22 W. Woodrow lane which was just three to four blocks away from home.

"Awesome no taking the bus" I thought. In less then five minutes I had reached the building.

I looked up and gulped. Sherwood High was written with white letters with a red border on the front of the building. This school was huge. It extended out into the school yard by 2 to 3 feet. It looked like it had a lot of floors. This school was a combined school with middle school on the first two floors and high school on the top two.

"Don't worry Katie you can do this" I said to myself giving a mental pep talk. I took a deep breath and started walking in.

"Let's hope this will be a good year" I said to myself. All I knew about this school was that the first 2 floors were for the middle schoolers and the top two were for all the high schoolers.

I knew at least where the office was so I could get my schedule.

I walked up to one of the lady's sitting at her desk in the office and asked for my schedule and what my name was.

She searched through the stack of schedules on her desk and then found mine.

"Here you go Ms. Whitman" The lady said.

"Thank you" I replied with a thankful smile.

I walked off now looking at my schedule. Science was first. Yay that I had science first since it was my favourite subject but there was a problem. I had no clue where Science class was. I kinda had ditched orientation because I thought it was boring and now I'm stuck.

I looked around and saw all the other kids knowing where to go except for me. I didn't want to ask anyone or else I'd be embarrassed. My feet were glued to the ground with nervousness running through them. I felt so lost like when you lose your mom in the supermarket and you start to get scared.

What was I going to do now?

* * *

><p><em>Kendall POV<em>

"First day back in school and first day of hockey practice. This was going to be a good year" I thought to myself as I entered the building from where the middle schoolers entered.

And what I saw made sadness run through my veins. A petite girl with brown hair stood in the middle of the hallway looking lost.

I figured she probably didn't know where her first class was.

Boy I sure knew how she felt. The first year I started this school I didn't know where my first class was and I didn't ask anybody because I thought it'd be embarrassing.

I kinda ditched orientation and then I was completely lost but I was able to figure out my way.

And now I figured that was what she did.

So I decided to help her out.

I walked up to where she was standing and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around rapidly and saw me.

"Hey Are you lost?" I asked her.

"Y-Yeah" She stuttered out with wide and anxious eyes.

"Let me see your schedule" I said to her.

She nodded and handed me the piece of paper.

I took it from her and looked down at it.

Science was her first class.

"Oh okay so you have science as your first class so go down the hall and it's the second door on your left" I told her and pointed down the hallway to the second door.

She looked to where I was pointing and nodded.

"Thank you so much but how did you know that?" She asked.

"I've been going to this school for 3 years now it's my fourth this year. I'm a freshmen now" I said.

"Cool awesome" She said.

"Yeah and I'm also guessing you were lost because you ditched orientation because you thought it was boring?" I asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Yeah that's why. How did you guess that also?" She asked with a surprised look.

"When I first saw you in the hallway looking lost that's what I figured. Also Because I did the same thing. When it was my first year here I ditched orientation too cause I thought it was boring. Then on the first day I was super lost and I couldn't find my first class. I didn't ask anybody cause I thought it'd look embarrassing. But then somehow I was able to find my first class before the bell rang and my way around" I explained to her.

"Wow I can't even believe that" She said in a surprised tone.

"Well believe it" I replied.

"Yeah we should be getting to class soon. Ill see you later. Thank again so much for the help" She said sounding grateful.

"Yeah your right we should. And no problem it was no trouble. Bye" I said.

"Bye" She replied. We both started to walk in the direction to our first class when I suddenly realized something. I didn't know what her name was. I had to ask what her name is.

I turned around from where I was standing and shouted, "What's your name?"

She heard me and turned around. She came running back to where I was standing and said, "Katie. You?"

"Kendall" I said.

She stuck her arm out and properly introduced herself, "I'm Katie."

"I'm Kendall" I said and we shook hands. I don't know what it was but I felt a weird sensation when we shook hands. Like a weird touch. One that I can't really describe.

"I'll see you later then" Katie said.

"Same yeah bye" I replied.

"Bye Kendall" Katie said and walked towards her science class. In the whole midst of this I forgot to get my schedule. I walked to the office and asked the lady for my schedule. She handed in to me and I thanked her and started to walk off. I looked down at it and saw I had AP English as my first class.

"Ugh most boring class of the day starts first period." I thought with a sigh as I headed towards the stairs to the third floor.

AP English was room 232 down the hallway and the 1st door on the right. I found the right room and walked in. I took a seat in the back and saw that there was a few kids missing and that the teacher wasn't here it so I had a few minutes of free time. There was something on my mind that kept bothering me since the morning. Katie.

There was something about her. Something special. When we shook hands a sensation went through me and I think she felt it too. But what was it? I had to find out what it was.

* * *

><p><em>Katie POV<em>

I walked towards Science class by the way Kendall showed me. I entered and saw there still was a few kids missing and the teacher wasn't there yet.

Good.

I took a seat in the back next to a girl with glasses and black hair. So I had some free time to myself which was just the right time to think about what's been bothering me since the morning.

Kendall.

When we shook hands I felt a strange touch from him. I'm sure he must have felt it too. Something that I can't describe. There's something special about him. It was weird.

Like it was something special.

I don't know what it was.

Is there something special about him?

I'm not sure. I had to find out what the special feeling was.

Thay whole thing kept buzzing around in my mind through the rest of Science class. I didn't pay attention that much since it was just the first day and all the teachers were doing was just explaining the rules and things like that.

* * *

><p><em>Kendall POV<em>

It was finally the end of the day. I was walking to my locker to get my stuff when I saw something that made my blood boil.

Katie was being picked on. This wasn't right.

I through my book bag down and went over to where she was. I stepped in front of her and shielded her.

"Step away from her right now. If you touch her I'll make sure both of you end up in the hospital" I said threateningly.

"Really? Who are you to stop us? Her brother?" The jocks said with a not scared attitude.

Kendall looked back at Katie and smiled and did a look that said 'I got you don't worry. I'm here' and then looked at the jocks.

"Yeah I'm her brother. You have a problem with that?" I asked.

Kendall then started beating both of them up. After five minutes they were black and blue.

"Now buzz off" I said threateningly. They both ran off. I looked back at Katie who now had tears in her eyes as she then hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Kendall" Katie said with tears in her eyes.

"No need to thank me" I said patting her back comfortingly.

"But why did you save me like that?" Katie asked.

"I couldn't stand to see a younger kid getting picked on so I did what was right" I replied.

"Okay but why did you say your my brother?" Katie asked.

"Well I know we just met and everything but I've felt a connection towards you. Like I'm supposed to protect you. When I saw you getting picked on I felt I had to protect you. Like a brother. And friends protect each other. Don't they?" I asked.

"They do" Katie said smiling and feeling grateful.

"And we're friends now so I'm always going to be there for you" I said sweetly to Katie and wiped the years from her eyes.

"Thank you" Katie said.

"Shut up friends don't thank friends. That's their job. Now do you want me to walk you home?" I asked Katie.

"Hehe your right. I'd like that" Katie said and let go from our hug. We grabbed our book bags and went out the front door of the building.

We slung our arms around each other as Katie told me where her house was. We both smiled at each other and enjoyed the walk to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked Chapter 2! Katie and Kendall are friends now YAY! In Chapter 3 you guys will see how Katie and Kendall become friends with James and how they meet. <strong>

**Until**** next time!**

**~jhansikirani17025**


	3. Chapter 3 Katie and Kendall Meet James

**Chapter 3 **

Katie and Kendall were at lunch talking about how the day went.

"So I have my first hockey practice after school today you wanna come?" Kendall asked.

"Of course! Yeah!" Katie said excitedly.

"Awesome! Meet me at the front of the building once your last class is done and we'll walk to the rink. Got it?" Kendall told her.

"Yup! I'm so excited to watch you play!" Katie said excitedly again. She was practically jumping out of her seat.

"Same I'm so excited too!" Kendall said excitedly.

Kendall and Katie were so busy talking that they didn't notice that lunch was almost over until Katie heard people throwing their stuff away.

"I think lunch is almost over we have to pack up" Katie said looking at the kids who were throwing away their lunch.

"Yeah your right I forgot that. Lets go" Kendall says and packs his stuff up.

Katie went to the garbage and threw her stuff out and waited for Kendall to come.

Kendall then grabbed his stuff and joined Katie.

"Okay let's go" Kendall says.

"Okay" Katie Sid and both of them left the lunchroom and walked in to the hallway.

"Bye Katie" Kendall said and stated to walk to his last class of the day.

"Bye Kendall" Katie said and walked to her last class. Last period Kendall had Chemistry and Katie had English. Last period went by quickly and it was time for the end of the day.

Katie walked out of English class and went to her locker to get her stuff. She opened her locker and got out her books and jacket. Katie didn't see Kendall anywhere.

"Kendall's probably outside. I better hurry" Katie thought to herself and put her stuff quickly in her bookbag.

She put it on her back quickly and walked down the hallway quickly to the front door. Katie walked through the front door and saw Kendall was all ready with his book bag and hockey duffel. She climbed down the stairs quickly and reached Kendall.

"Ready?" Kendall asked.

"Yup lets go!" Katie said excitedly.

They walked down the side of the school until they made it to the hockey rink. They entered through the gate and saw practice was going on.

Kendall pointed to the bleachers and told Katie, "Go sit on the bleachers and wait. I'll go and change in the locker room."

Katie replied, "Okay" and walked up the steps and sat in the second row on the bleachers.

Kendall went the locker room quickly with his duffel bag and changed. Five minutes later Kendsll walked out with his skates on, with his jersey and pads and his hockey stick in his hand.

He walked into the rink and stopped when he saw there already was a game going on.

"I'll go stand by Katie and watch them play" He thought to himself. Kendall skated where Katie was and stood next to where she was sitting on the bleachers.

"So since there's a game going on I'll just hang out here and watch with you" Kendall said to Katie.

"Awesome!" Katie said cheerfully.

They both watched the game when Kendall noticed something. Number 12 was playing really good. Like Kendall good. Kendall nudged Katie and Katie turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"Look at number 12" Kendall told her.

Katie turned her head back to the front to focus on number 12. Number 12 was playing really well.

"Woh number 12 is playing super good" Katie said astounded.

"Yeah but not as good as me though" Kendall said denying that number 12 could play better then him.

"He's not as good as me though. Right?" Kendall asked Katie feeling a bit unsure if number 12 could play better then him.

Katie turned to face Kendall and said, "I can't give an exact answer because I haven't seen you play yet. Once I see you play then I'll be able to judge. But from your passion for hockey as far as I can see you play better then number 12" Katie said with most confidence about Kendall.

"Awesome thanks Katie" Kendall said now happy.

"No problem Kendall" Katie said smiling. They both turned back to the front to finish the game. The coach had blown the whistle as the game finished and the whole team skated over to where he was standing.

Kendall then figured this was the right time to ask about joining the team. He skated over to the coach and stood in front of him face to face.

"I want to join the team coach" Kendall told him.

"Then you have to beat our team captain in a game" The coach told Kendall.

"Who's the captain?" Kendall asked.

"Number 12" The coach said.

Kendall turned his head to the front and saw number 12 was still on the ice. _Weird why was he still on the ice? Kendall thought. _

The coach blew the whistle again and number 12 came rushing over from the ice.

He stood next to the coach and coach began to talk.

"Number 12, Kendall here wants to be on the team. If he can beat you in a game he's in" The coach said.

Number 12 nodded at the Coach's words and then went back on the ice.

Kendall then skated over to the ice and waited for the coach to blow the whistle for the game to start.

The coach blew the whistle and the game began. The puck slid back and forth across the ice. It passed from Number 12 to Kendall and back and forth. After 20 minutes the coach blew the whistle and the last goal was made. The score was 10 to 10. It was a tie. Number 12 took off his helmet and then Kendall did.

Kendall looked at him and thought,_ "Oh so that's what number 12 looks like. interesting." _

Number 12 had long brown hair and hazel eyes that could make you fall in love with him if you looked at them long enough.

"You played really good out there. I thought be even as good as me" Kendall said to him.

"Thanks you too. You know your the first person I've seen that can match up to my level and I guess I do play as good as you. No wonder I'm team captain" Number 12 said.

Both boys skated over to the coach and waited for him to say if Kendall was on the team or not.

"Well seeing that you tied with out team captain that clearly shows you deserve to be on the team. Your in" The coach said.

"Yes!" Kendall cheered excitedly.

Kendall then skated to the exit of the ice rink and took his skates off to tell Katie the great news.

"Katie I'm in! I'm on the team!" Kendall said excitedly.

"Yes! That's awesome! I'm so proud of you!" Katie exclaimed excitedly and walked quickly down the bleacher steps and to Kendall and hugged super tightly.

Number 12 skated to the exit of the rink and took his skates off. He watched Kendall hugging some little girl tightly in the stands. He cleared his throat loudly which made Kendall and Katie break apart. Kendall turned around and saw number 12 was standing there watching him and Katie hug.

"Oh hey sorry I forgot to ask what's your name?" Kendall said and walked down to where number 12 was standing.

"James. You?" James asked Kendall.

"I'm Kendall" Kendall said and stuck his hand out for James to shake and do a proper introduction. James shook Kendall's hand. When there hands touched a weird feeling came through both of them. Kendall felt a weird sense going through him. It was the same thing he felt when he first met Katie and they shook hands and became friends.

Kendall felt there was something special about James. There was a weird connection. Katie then cleared her throat loudly and Kendall turned around quickly. Katie gave Kendall a look which was 'You forgot to introduce me I'm mad at you' look.

Kendall quickly realized he forgot to introduce Katie and pulled her to where him and James were standing.

"And James I'd like you to meet Katie. Who is my little sister who's not really my little sister but I protect her like a little sister friend. Which basically means we're brother and sister in a way even though we're really not" Kendall said introducing Katie.

"Awesome. Hey Katie I'm James nice to meet you" James said with a sparkling smile and stuck his hand out for Katie to shake.

"You too James " Katie said sweetly and shook hands with James. When Katie and James' hands touched a weird feeling went through Katie again. That weird touch again. The same thing she she felt when she first met Kendall and they shook hands and became friends.

"Now since we've all been properly introduced and we're all officially friends now I say we go grab some frozen yogurt and celebrate. Who's down for it?" Kendall declared.

"I'd love some" James said.

"I'm down!" Katie said excitedly.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Kendall said excitedly. Kendall and James grabbed their book bags and hockey duffels from the bench and Katie grabbed her book bag from the bleachers. She put it on her shoulder and so did Kendall and James.

Katie headed towards the exit of the field with her stuff and waited for Kendall and James to catch up to her. Since they were being slowpokes. Kendall and James caught up to her and they all walked down the street to the frozen yogurt shop just a few blocks past the school.

So far the year had been going great for them. Kendall was on the hockey team and became friends with Katie and James who were really awesome. But things were about to get a whole lot better.


	4. Chapter 4 Carlos

**Chapter 4**

So turns out me and James ended up having some of the same classes together. We both had Algebra I, Chemistry and English together.

We walked in to Chemistry class together and sat down at one of the tables together in the front row.

There was a tall blonde haired women at the front of the room who must have been our chemistry teacher.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Rainer and I'll be your chemistry teacher this year and the people who you've chosen to sit with right now are your lab partners for the whole year" Ms. Rainer told the class.

"Yes!" Kendall cheered and turned to James and high fived him up in the air.

James high fived Kendall back and then the door to the classroom swung open.

The whole class quickly turned to the front to see a short tan latino kid wearing a black hockey helmet.

The boy looked embarrassed as he was late for class on his first day by ten minutes.

"S-Sorry Ms. Rainer traffic was terrible I didn't mean to be late" The boy said embarrassed.

"It's alright Carlos I was just explaing the rules to the class come up to the front and introduce yourself" Ms. Rainer said.

"Sure" Carlos said with a cheery smile and walked to the front of the room and stood by Ms. Rainer.

"My name is Carlos Garcia and I just moved here from Florida. I love Hockey so much. It's my passion. It's what made me become obsessed with my helmet. I love to do stunts and I'm really energetic. That's about it" Carlos said finishing him introducing himself.

The class clapped.

"That sounds fun Carlos you can go take a seat at the table behind Kendall and James" Ms. Rainer said and pointed to the empty table that was behind Kendall and James.

Carlos walked with his bookbag to the table that was behind Kendall and James. He took a seat on the stool and put his bookbag down.

"And Carlos since everybody already chose their lab partners you can go with Kendall and James" Ms. Rainer told him.

"Alright awesome!" Carlos said excitedly and grabbed his stool and scooted it over to Kendall and James' table.

"Hey Carlos I'm James" James introduced and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you James" Carlos said and shook his hand.

"And I'm Kendall" Kendall said and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kendall" Carlos said and shook his hand. When they shook hands Kendall felt a weird feeling go through him again. The same exact feeling he got when he first met James and Katie. This was getting weird alright.

_"Okay this is just_ _weird I got the same weird feeling now with Carlos that I got with James and Katie? This is crazy" Kendall thought to himself but just shook it off._

"So Carlos you really love hockey?" James asked him.

"Yeah I absolutely love hockey I've been playing since I was little" Carlos said.

"Wow me too!" James said cheerfully.

"That's awesome! By the way does this school have a hockey team?" Carlos asked.

"Yup we do and as in matter in fact you happen to be talking to the team captain" James said cooly.

"No way really? Your team captain?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

"Yup and Kendall just joined yesterday" James added.

"That's so awesome! Can I join?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah we just cut a few people yesterday cause their grades were sucky so come along. Meet us at the front of the school after school and we'll walk to the rink" James tells him.

"Okay Got it!" Carlos says excitedly.

They kept talking for the rest of class about hockey and pretty much ignoring Ms. Rainer.

~Lunch Time~

Even thought it was just third day of school everyone already made up their little groups during lunch. Kendall, James, and Katie made their table in the back of the cafeteria their permanent spot which now Carlos joined on too.

Kendall, James and Carlos walked through the doors of the cafeteria and were showing Carlos where there table was.

Kendall pointed to the green table way in the back corner of the cafeteria and Carlos nodded. All three of them walked together to the table and took a seat. James sat next to Carlos and Kendall sat across from them.

Since school lunch is always crappy all three of them brought their own lunch.

Carlos opened his bag and took out his sandwich and took a bite.

"So is it just the two of you guys who sit here?" He asked in between bites.

"No there's still one more person you have to meet and here she is now" Kendall said and pointed to Katie walking towards their table with her tray. Katie liked the school food apparantly so she ate school lunch.

She set her tray down and sat next to Kendall.

"Hey guys what's up? Who's this?" Katie asks while opening her carton of chocolate milk and taking a sip from it.

"Katie this is Carlos. The new kid in our Chemistry class. He's me and James lab partner" Kendall said explaining to Katie.

"Oh okay good to meet you Carlos" Katie said understanding and stuck her hand out. Carlos shook it and said, "Good to meet you too Katie."

"So How did you guys all meet?" Carlos asked while eating a spoonful of his macaroni.

"It's a really sweet story with me and Katie first. On the first day I saw her lost in the hallways so I helped her out. And then when I went to go get my stuff from my locker I saw some stupid jocks picking on her and I stepped in and beat the crap out of them. I hugged Katie and made her feel better and we became friends" Kendall said telling Carlos the story of how he met Katie.

"Oh my god that was so sweet I think I'm about to cry" Carlos said fanning his hands over his eyes to stop it from crying.

"Ah dude you just made Carlos cry. Not cool. This is the story of how me and this idiot met yesterday. It was our first hockey practice and Kendall asked coach if he could join the team, coach said if he can beat me in a game he's in. We played a ten minute game and we ended up tying. Coach figured that if he was able to tie with the team captain he deserves to be on the team. So Kendall made it. He went to go hug Katie in the stands and I was waiting to ask Kendall what his name was. I cleared my throat and they broke apart. Kendall asked me what my name was and we did a proper introduction. He introduced me to Katie and we all became friends. In celebratory of that we all went to the frozen yogurt place and hung out" James said telling the story of how he met Kendall and then Katie.

"Aww that was sweet too. When can I try out for the team?" Carlos asked while drinking his chocklate milk.

"Today your in luck we had to cut a few people cause their grades were sucky so you'll have no trouble" James said nonchalantly.

"YAY! Awesome I can hardly wait!" Carlos said excitedly.

For the rest of lunch they kept talking about hockey and getting to know Carlos better.

~Hockey Practice~

They went through last period and it was time for hockey practice.

Carlos quickly went to his locker to get his stuff and rushed out of the building and saw Kendall James and Katie already their waiting for him. The four all walked together towards the rink and entered. Katie headed up and sat at her spot on the bleachers and the guys went to go chance.

Ten seconds later they all came out dressed in their hockey uniforms. They all skated on to the ice while James went to go talk to coach about Carlos.

"Coach that kid standing next to Kendall wants to join. His name is Carlos" James said and pointed to the Latino kid standing next to Kendall.

"Alright you know the rules lets play" Coach said.

"Got it" James said and skated back to Kendall and Carlos.

"Carlos you have to beat me in a practice round then your in" James told Carlos.

"Okay let's do it" Carlos said and they both skated to the middle of the rink.

The coach blew the whistle and they took off. The puck slid across the ice at the speed of light. From James to Carlos and then back and forth.

Fifteen minutes later the coach blew the whistle and Carlos made the last goal. They took of their helmets and looked up at the scoreboard. It was 11 to 12. Carlos had beat James.

"Your in dude!" James said excitedly.

"I know I'm so happy!" Carlos said excitedly and was bouncing up and down practically.

Kendall skated to where both of them were and engulfed Carlos in a hug.

"Dude I'm so proud of you!" Kendall said after letting go of Carlos from their hug.

"I know this'll be awesome! With the 4 of us together we'll have the time of our lives" Carlos said excitedly.

"Exactly Yeah" Kendall said and the three of them skated to the benches to take their skates off. They all sat down and started taking their skates off and that was when Katie climbed down from the bleachers frantically and gave them a hug from behind.

"I'm so proud of you guys! I'm so happy Carlos that you made it!" Katie said excitedly.

The guys all turned around and stood up and did a group hug around Katie. That was to savour the happiness of the moment that the guys and Katie were all feeling.

_"I like this new kid. This is going to work out just fine" Kendall thought to himself._


	5. Chapter 5 Logan

**Chapter 5**

_Kendall POV_

Over the next few weeks we hung out basically every day after school and we were becoming closer than ever.

Right now on this fine Saturday afternoon we were in the park deciding what to do.

We were all sitting together on the one of the benches trying to figure out what to do. We had brought our hockey duffels with us for some reason that I couldn't put my finger on. And it looked like to me Carlos was getting bored out of his mind.

"Guys let's do something I'm bored" Carlos complained.

"Well do you have any ideas?" James asked.

"No I'm just going to sit here and play with my paper airplane" Carlos said and threw his airplane high up in the air that he has apparantly found on the ground some how.

"Ugh then stop complaining" James said now feeling annoyed at Carlos.

I was in deep thought as to thinking what we should do when it hit me. It was so obvious.

"Guys how about hockey?" I asked them.

"Duh exactly hockey I'm in" James said.

"I'm in " Carlos said excitedly.

"Let's Go!" Katie said excitedly.

"Alright then let's rock" I said and grabbed my bag from beside me.

James and Carlos grabbed there bags and Katie got up. We all walked out of the park and walked to the rink.

In ten minutes we got the rink. The rink wasn't that far from the rink.

I opened the gate and we entered. I felt footsteps stop and I turned around. I noticed James stopping and looking at something intently on the rink.

"Dude what are you looking at?" I asked James.

"Guys I think that's the kid from our chemistry class" James said his eyes not moving from where they were placed at.

I looked to where James was looking at and I think he was right.

"Yeah dude I think your right let's move a bit closer" Carlos said agreeing with James and seeing what James was looking at.

We all moved a bit closer and now I was able to get a clear look at the kid. James was right. He was from our Chemistry class. He was that kid in the back that didn't talk to anybody and shyed away from everyone.

"Yeah James your right but what is he doing here? I'll go ask you guys stay here" I said to them knowing that if we went together we might scare him off.

James nodded and Carlos and Katie stayed there while I went to go talk to the kid. I walked into the rink with my skates on and skated to the boy. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around quickly. Yup Carlos and James were right he was in our chemistry class.

"Hey, Aren't you in our Chemistry class with Ms. Rainer?" I asked him.

"Yeah that's me" He said.

"I've seen you before. You're that shy kid who sits in the back and doesn't talk to anyone. Why are you playing all by yourself? Where are your friends?" I asked.

"I-I don't have any. I'm the kid in school that everybody uses to copy homework from. Or get answers to tests. Or I have to help them study for tests. Nobody ever bothers to ask how I feel about it or to become my friend. I'm just a tissue that everyone uses once and throws away. Nobody ever looks back" He said almost starting to cry.

That practically broke my heart in two.

"That's terrible. Nobody should be used like that. Those people are jerks for using you just for your brain. There heartless douche bags who don't have a brain to see how good of a friend you can be. I know I would never do something like that to a friend. Screw all those people I want to be your friend" I told him my voice laced with sympathy for him.

"W-W-WOW I've never seen anyone have that much sympathy for me. T-THANK YOU but your not going to use like the others have are you?" His voice filled with so much hope of what my reply was going to be and I could see gratefulness in his eyes that I cared this much about him when nobody else did.

"Never I never will" I said smiling.

"Good" He said with a smile.

"Now I want you to meet some of my other friends. Come on out guys" I said and turned around to where I knew the boys and Katie were hiding behind. I knew they had been watching us this whole time wondering what was the conversation we were having. The boys and Katie all popped up from behind the bleacher they were hiding in and walked to where me and the boy were standing.

They all stood beside me eyeing the boy that was next to me.

"Guys this is-,wait a second I forgot to ask what's your name?" I asked realizing that I forgot to ask what his name was and without that I couldn't do a proper introduction.

"Logan. You?" The boy, Logan said.

"Kendall" I said.

"Okay now Guys this is Logan" I said and gestured to the raven haired boy next to me.

"And this is James, Carlos and Katie" I said and pointed to each person as I introduced their name.

"Nice to meet you Logan" Katie said with a cheery smile.

"YAY! A new friend" Carlos said excitedly and bounced up and down. Carlos loved to meet new people.

"Awesome I like you Logan. Do you like hockey?" James asked him.

"Yes I absolutely love hockey I've been playing it since I was little" Logan said.

"Wow us too me, Carlos and Kendall have all been playing since we were little. Hey I have an idea how about we play a game right now? What do you say?" James asked Logan.

"I'd love that" Logan said with a smile.

"Let's start!" Carlos said excitedly and put the puck in the middle of the ice. Kendall and James were a team and Carlos and Logan were a team. Katie was sitting in the bleachers cheering for which ever side was winning.

Kendall slid the puck to James and James skated past Carlos who was trying to block him and did a faint out on Logan and took the shot and it went in.

They played till the end of the day when the sun was setting. The guys skated to the bench and took their equipment off. Katie came down from the bleachers and joined them. Kendall smiled at them when they were taking their skates off and they all returned it.

Even though they all just met, Kendall had felt a deep connection between all of them.

_"Our group is finally complete. This is going to be the best year ever" Kendall thought to himself cheerfully._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Finally Chapter 5 is up after trying to post it all week this week but stupid homework got in the way. I hope you guys liked this chapter! In the next chapter you'll find out how the guys and Katie find out about their powers when some certain stuff happens. Can't tell you yet have to wait and see ;) hahaha :D. And Happy Valentines Day to everyone tomorrow! I hope you have a lot of fun with yor friends and family and eat lots of choclate!**

**XOXO**

**~jhansikirani17025**


	6. Chapter 6 Powers (Part 1)

**Chapter 6**

(The next day at school)

The guys and Katie all walked in with smiles on their faces after having the best weekend ever. They had asked Logan what his other classes were over the weekend and luckily he had all of his classes with the guys.

They dropped Katie off at her locker and headed up up stairs to their lockers.

"I forgot to ask, What locker numbers do you guys have?" Kendall asked as they were walking up the stairs.

"452" Carlos said.

"453" James said.

"454" Logan said.

"I have 451" Kendall said.

"This is awesome! All our lockers are by each other we can all walk to class together!" Carlos said excitedly as they turned and entered the hallway where their lockers were located.

They walked to their lockers and put in the combo. The doors opened and while the guys were putting their stuff away and not noticing a jock coming up next to Logan.

"Nerd did you finish my homework?" He asked with a demanding tone.

"No" Logan said flatly.

"Why didn't you?!" He asked now sounding angry.

"Cause I'm not scared of you anymore. I don't have to do your homework or anybody's homework" Logan said defending himself.

"I can still force you to do my homework and if you don't you'll get a face full of fist" The jock said and shoved his hand up the front of Logan's shirt and shoved him against the door of his locker.

That noise made the guys heads whip around quickly as light.

Kendall eyes nearly popped out of his head. Some stupid jock was beating up his best friend ? Not on his watch. Kendall's blood was starting to boil.

"Dude calm down" James put his hand on Kendall's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"How Can I? That stupid jock is beating up my best friend and I'm not going to stand there watching like an innocent bystander who does nothing" Kendall said snapping. He was going to have to do something about this.

"Hey! Lay off my best friend! Or you'll see the worst side of me" Kendall snapped.

"Oh wait Did I hear right? This nerd has friends? Ha, And What are you going to do about it?" He said scoffing.

That's when Kendall got to the next level beyond angry. There's one thing you have to know about Kendall. If you make him angry then you'll pay the price. Dearly.

He was channeling all of his anger and energy in and suddenly fire burst out of his hands, it flew across the hallway and hit the jock and he flew to the other end of the hallway and landed on the ground with a _thud. _

Kendall stared down at his hands in awe.

_Woah did I just do that? _

James put his hand on Kendall's shoulder and said, "Dude What was that?"

Kendall was still staring at his hands and said, "I don't know."

"Dude Are you magic? Like, Are you magical?" Carlos now asked shocked at what just happened.

Kendall still stared at his hands and said the same thing, "I don't know."

Logan landed on his feet and ran over to the guys, also shocked about what had happened.

"Thanks guys for that but I know my eyes didn't deceive me, Dude Did you shoot fire out of your hands?" Logan asked shocked that Kendall apparently shot fire from his hands.

"I don't know" was still all Kendall could say. He still didn't even know how this happened. He knew this much that he didn't come from a royal bloodline or anything like that. So where did these powers come from?

James then started some voices coming from around them. He turned around and saw people pointing fingers at them and whispering quietly to people about the whole incidence.

"Nothing to see here go back to your little normal lives" James practically announced to the whole hallway to get people off of their backs.

James turned back to the guys and said, "Guys let's go to English right now people are saying stuff but then we'll have an emergency meeting in the bathroom. Got it?"

"Got it" The guys all replied and they headed to English.

They all entered the classroom and took seats in the back.

Carlos and Logan sat in the back row and Kendall and James sat in the seats in front of them. Kendall just hates English whole heartedly so he just decided to nap through the whole period. He didn't even notice when it was time to go and James was busy nudging him and tell him to wake up and he was just sleeping like there's no tomorrow.

"Dude wake up" James was busy nudging Kendall to trying to get him to wake up as class was over.

Kendall didn't here him.

James nudged him harder with full force and his eyes snapped open.

Kendall woke up unaware of what had just happened.

"How long was I asleep?" Kendall asked with drowsiness all over his face.

"Through all of class. We're the only ones left" Logan answered.

Carlos was busy laughing at the top of his voice and Kendall had to find out why. He turned around and saw Carlos laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny Dude?" Kendall asked him.

"Oh nothing" Carlos was trying not to laugh at Kendall's face but he couldn't help himself and started laughing again.

Kendall was still puzzled at why Carlos was laughing so much.

He turned back to James and Logan to try and get an answer out of them.

"What's Carlos laughing about?" He asked both James and Logan.

"Nothing!" They both said quickly without thinking.

"No it's something you guys are lying to me" Kendall said sternly.

"You don't want to know" Logan said.

"Yeah you don't want to" James said agreeing with Logan.

"It's something. James give me your mirror" Kendall said sternly with his hand out. He knew James always had a mirror on hand for hair emergencies and this was now the time to need it.

"Okay fine. Here" James said and took the pocket mirror out from his pocket and handed it to Kendall.

Kendall took the mirror and opened it up. On his lip was a black curly pen mustache which must have been drawn by Carlos.

This must have been what Carlos was laughing at.

"Dude! You drew a pen mustache on my face?" Kendall asked angrily and whipped his head around to face Carlos who was still laughing sitting in his desk.

"Yes. I'm sorry but yes" Carlos was trying not to laugh again watching Kendall look angry but he couldn't do it. He started to laugh again.

"That was not cool!" Kendall was angry now. And when Kendall gets angry bad things happen. Bad things.

Kendall channeled all of his anger and energy in and out came a fireball from his hands which hit Carlos and sent him flying to the back wall of the classroom. Carlos landed with a _thud_ on the ground.

"Ow that hurt!" Carlos said rubbing his stomach where the fireballs had landed on.

"Oh my god dude you attacked Carlos? Why?" James asked worriedly.

"It's not my fault guys! You now know what happens when I get angry don't you? And Carlos drew a pen mustache on me and that was not cool!" Kendall whined and threw his hands up in the air defensively.

In reaction to Kendall's fireballs Carlos felt a bit angry now that his best friend attacked him with fireballs. He channeled all of his energy in and mud balls came flying out of his hands and splattered all on Kendall's t-shirt. Kendall landed on flat on the ground.

"Ow! Okay now I understand what the feels like. Sorry Dude" Kendall said rubbing his stomach where the pain was and now apologized to Carlos for attacking him like that.

"It's fine I think I did take it a little far I didn't mean too" Carlos said apologizing too and walked to Kendall to help him up. Kendall took Carlos's hand and got up and wiped himself up.

"Now since all the apologizes are out of the way let's clean all this up quickly before Ms. Rainer comes back and we all get Saturday Detention" James said being serious and not wanting to get Saturday Detention.

"Yeah your right James let's go" Kendall said and they all started to clean up the mud and fire ball stains that had landed on the walls. With all four of them cleaning as fast as they could they got done in fifteen minutes.

"Awesome everything looks spotless. Now emergency bathroom meeting let's go" James said and grabbed his bookbag.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos all nodded and grabbed their bags and headed out of their room and into the hallway towards the bathroom.

They all walked into the bathroom together and put their stuff down. Kendall locked the door to make sure no one else came in. Logan checked all the stalls to make sure no one was in there. Good no one was there. Now they could talk in private.

"No one's here we're good" Logan told them after he checked all of the stalls.

"Good. Now we can't Katie about our powers that me and Carlos apparently have, She'd freak" Kendall started off with his big brother instinct kicking in.

"But Katie might think it's really cool. She probably won't freak out" Logan said with reason.

"Okay I guess your right Logan. But What I still don't understand is . . . . . HOW DID WE GET THESE POWERS!" Kendall screamed slightly because he still didn't understand how he and Carlos had gotten these powers. It had been eating him away through all of class. There had to be some logical explanation of how him and Carlos had gotten these powers.

"I still don't know Dude. It's not scientifically possible. That's all I have" Logan said with a sigh. He didn't even understand how Kendall and Carlos had gotten these powers. And he has full trust in science, science couldn't even explain how they had gotten them.

"Maybe it was just by luck or something. Maybe we're special" Carlos said as another way to explain of how they might have gotten them.

"That's true Carlos. I guess it's probably that" Kendall said with a defeated sigh. Sure it wasn't the most logical explanation but it could work. What's the harm?

"Now that solves the question of power getting, and now let's get to Algebra before we get yelled at by Ms. Guntrell" James told the group. He really felt like being the leader today and giving orders.

"Yeah let's go" Kendall replied and he grabbed his bookbag. Carlos, Logan and James picked up their bags and Kendall unlocked the bathroom door for them to leave. They walked out and down the hallway to Algebra class.

Kendall still thought that the reason that Carlos said about them getting the powers was very unlikely but it was the only one that seemed to make sense at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow guys this was the longest chapter I've ever written. And I decided to split it in half. So this whole thing was about Kendall and Carlos finding out about their powers and what was the explanation for it. The next chapter will be James, Logan and Katie finding out about their powers and the explanation for it. And sorry for making you guys wait so much this chapter was super long to write. But you guys will pull through with it until the next time I update.**

**PEACE OUT FOR NOW GUYS!**

**xoxo**

**~jhansikirani17025**


End file.
